Los monólogos de mis pretendidas
by IGNIZ SOLAE
Summary: Comentarios de las chicas de Resident Evil acerca de las chicos de la saga y que piensan sobre ellos


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original pertenecen al maestro Sinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin mas fin que el de entretener al publico, así que por favor no me demanden. **

**Los monólogos de mis pretendidas**

**Capitulo 1: ¡My name is Ada bitches!**

El silencio reinaba en el toda la sala, los espectadores esperaban impacientes y el escenario estaba vació, prácticamente el show tenia que dar comienzo ya hace varios minutos y la artista principal no se presentaba aun, parecía que esto se iría al fracaso, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar hasta que de repente el sonido de unos tacones capto la atención completa del publico.

De la parte derecha del escenario se acercaba hacia el centro una bella dama de ascendencia oriental enfundada en un vestido rojo ceñido a su figura, de inmediato la rechifla del publico masculino no se hizo esperar hasta que de repente la mujer volteo a ver a todos los espectadores con una mirada tan fiera que en cuestión de un segundo enmudeció toda la bulla.

Y ahí justo donde estaba la chica había una silla alta, tomo asiento y cruzo sus piernas para el deleite de los caballeros, con un gesto sutil aclaro su garganta y soltó un leve suspiro para comenzar a hablar

-Bien creo que la gran mayoría de ustedes si no es que todos los aquí presentes desconocen quien soy yo y de hecho ese es el plan. Mi nombre es Ada Wong y digo no es fácil mantener el perfil bajo cuando te dedicas trabajar para el mejor postor, la ventaja es que conoces a tantas personas y tantos secretos que te vuelves prácticamente invulnerable. En fin no vine aquí a hablar de lo fabulosa que es mi vida vengo a hablar de aquel que revienta mi cabeza de ese tipo que parece una versión rubia del muñeco Ken y que tiene complejo de Max Steel. Si a el si lo conocen es el perro faldero del gobierno Estadounidense dedicado a proteger y servir….baaah puras cosas aburridas y falso nacionalismo por que ni siquiera es patriotismo…..uuuh esperen un verso sin esfuerzo….wow lo volví a hacer…..ejem...lo siento, retomando el tema este tipo se llama Leon Scott Kennedy…si como el presidente ese, solo que en el caso de Leon las balas parecen tenerle miedo, ya intente hacerlo pero no recuerdo muy bien el por que no murió…pero para que puedan entender mucho de esta historia tengo que remontarme hacia el año 1998, ahí en Racoon City, caminaba tranquilamente entre una horda de amables y hermosos zombis en busca de unos cuantos archivos y un par de muestras del origen de ese bello panorama, solo imagínense la situación el aroma a carne putrefacta, escasez de alimento todo bajo una noche fría de luna llena y solo iluminada por los autos en llamas que bloqueaban muchos de los puntos en la ciudad…..en fin me encontré con el y de momento pensé que seria un estorbo en mi camino…no me equivoque, luego en España y ni mencionar China…pero de lo que estoy segura es que es mas divertido mantenerlo vivo que dejarlo morir, ¿Ubican a Kenny? Si el personaje de South Park bueno de no ser por mi Leon pudo haber muerto como Kenny, en mas de una ocasión y de muy diversas formas, solo que aquí no hay otro capitulo donde pueda revivir. Ahora que si lo ponemos en un plano mas amable….no de hecho no hay plano amable…ahora que lo analizo, siempre me ha parecido un alfeñique llorón con el cabello muy sedoso y una mirada profunda, brazos fuertes en los cuales una se puede derretir, una voz varonil…ejem…perdón…aunque hablando de voz, no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea: ¡ADA ESPERA!...de verdad no saben lo molesto que es, ¿Que acaso yo siempre tengo que tener iniciativa? Es aburrido por eso solo me limito a ayudarlo y a seguir tratándolo como un juguete, además, ¿Cuando han visto a un demonio con un ángel? Nunca ¿verdad? En fin si algo debo admitir es que siento una atracción por el…o quizás sea lastima…no lo se…definitivamente es un sentimiento…y mientras tardo en descifrar de que se trata yo seguiré divirtiéndome con el…a final de cuentas a mi lo único que me interesa es mi trabajo y lo mucho que puedo ganar en eso…lo demás solo es relleno para esta existencia tan corta y poco duradera.

De pronto la puerta del auditorio se abrió y en ella un hombre rubio se apronto lo más rápido posible al escenario gritando una sola frase:

-¡ADA ESPERA!

-Ahora entienden a lo que me refiero, es un infierno…- del respaldo de la silla tomo su pistola gancho, apunto a lo alto del escenario, disparo y después retrajo el cable de esta, ascendiendo rápidamente dejando sin esperanzas a ese rubio que no dejaba de repetir su única frase.

**Los monólogos de mis pretendidas**

**Capitulo 1.5: RUBIAS**

-¡LEON HEEEEELP!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Buenos días, tardes, noches depende la hora en la que me estén leyendo aquí les dejo este primer capitulo de un fic un poco alejado de lo tradicional, admito que nunca he escrito humor pero siempre es bueno comenzar ¿no lo creen?**

**Sin más les mando un saludo y estoy abierto a cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia que quieran hacerme.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo. **


End file.
